


Bedroom

by pulangaraw



Category: Life/Standoff
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Porn Battle VIII.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII.

“Fuck,” Matt groans, grabbing the headboard hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

“That's what I'm doing,” Charlie murmurs from behind him, his voice rough.

Matt pushes against him, trying to get more friction, take him in deeper until - “Oh, god. Yes.”

Charlie's hands close around Matt's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Not that Matt minds. The pressure there helps him to focus, keeps him from going over the edge too soon. He wants this to last, wants to enjoy every second of it.

Charlie pulls out and pushes back in, setting a slow rhythm, holding Matt in place. Matt braces his arms against the pressure of Charlie behind him, moving slowly - too slow almost. Matt waits - days, half an hour, a minute - before he snaps, “Fuck it Charlie, this isn't an exercise in patience here.”

Charlie huffs a laugh, presses his mouth into the side of Matt's neck and finally, finally speeds up.

Charlie thrusts harder, his thighs pressed up against Matt's, and he slides one hand around and fists Matt's cock, setting a counter rhythm to the one he's got going from behind.

It's too much and Matt shouts - actually shouts - and comes, spilling over Charlie's fingers.

He manages to hold himself upright – supported by Charlie's arm, now snaked across his chest, pressing him back into Charlie – and he thrust a few more times, then stills, shudders.


End file.
